


Something almost like love

by UndeadRobins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Whatever this is, it's definitely not true love. But that's okay.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 4





	Something almost like love

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought my OUAT fanfic days were over, but then this happened during a re-watch.

It’s not true love. 

Snow lies on the bed, gripping the rough wool blankets, as Red climbs between her legs. Red’s lips drop soft kisses as she moves towards her destination, while Snow closes her eyes and imagines she can feel calloused hands and stubbled skin instead.

As Red presses her lips and tongue to Snow, she remembers Peter, and the opportunities they never had. Her fingers tighten on Snow’s hips as she wishes the skin was less smooth and the moans of pleasure sounded different. 

Red brings Snow to climax, even as they both whisper other names that they pretend not to hear. They’re both silent for a moment. 

They both know what this isn’t, and what it could be, and what it can never be. But they both appreciate what this is. 

It’s not true love, not for either of them. But it’s still love, of a sort.


End file.
